


A Late Night Dip

by LadyStrangeandUnusual (Dream_Wreaver)



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, Musicalbabes, Romance, Sexual Content, Vacation Romance, ambiguous age gap, beetlebabes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/LadyStrangeandUnusual
Summary: Lydia goes on vacation. Beetlejuice unsurprisingly tags along. A shift in the dynamic of their relationship ensues.





	A Late Night Dip

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this piece, it got away from me a little bit, but I still think it's pretty solid.

The Deetz’s were going on vacation. Beetlejuice was, unsurprisingly, tagging along. The Maitlands were, also unsurprisingly, not. Unlike the Maitlands, who were tied to the house, Beetlejuice’s haunting perimeters were limited to a fifty foot radius of the wedding ring he’d placed on Lydia when he'd married her. Ostensibly it had been for a green card into the world of the living. But it was clearly a plan he hadn't thought through. But Lydia was nice enough to wear that ring on a chain.

“It's too big for my finger right now BJ,” she'd told him, “You wouldn't want me to… ‘accidentally’ lose it down a sewer grate, now would you?”

He could read between the lines. Lydia still wasn't comfortable with the idea of them -even if only by Netherworld standards- still being married. But to her credit she was trying to make the best of the situation. She was open to spending time with him, and then being best friends again. Beetlejuice was perfectly content with that, so long as he got to stay by Lydia’s side and cause a little chaos to hear that beautiful sound ever now and again, what more did he need out of death? Especially now, when he got to leave on vacation with his teenage bride and her family and the Maitlands had to stay home and house sit.

“Bye Babs! Bye Adam! Have fun being bored for the next week!” He taunted as he leaned out the open window, sticking his thumb up against his nose and wiggling his fingers in a juvenile manner as the Maitlands watched the departure from one of the windows in the attic, “Wish you could come with us, oh _ wait_, you can't, unless you wanna become sandworm chow!”

“Beetlejuice,” Lydia murmured a warning as he continued to bait the ghostly couple,

“Nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah nyeah!”

“Beej!” Lydia hissed under her breath, “You have to stop or they'll know something’s up!”

_ Technically speaking_, Beetlejuice wasn't supposed to be coming on this vacation either. But on another technicality, Lydia had conveniently “forgotten” to take her ring off before they left. And aside from her, Beetlejuice couldn't be seen by mortals outside of the designated haunting zone that was the Deetz-Maitland house. Charles and Delia probably had an inkling he’d tried to convince Lydia to let him tag along. They just had no idea she’d given in and let him. But she wasn't about to spend the next week traipsing about with her parents or mingling with any other vacationers. They were going to the Catskills after all. The only people who went there were stuck up New York yuppies. Just the sort of people Lydia _ didn't _ get along with. Beetlejuice was there to keep her from offing herself due to sheer boredom. And that was mostly an exaggeration.

The trip took them about seven hours worth of driving. Not bad, not as bad as it would have been if they were still living in New York City. But it was far too long because not only did they have to sit in the car for seven hours plus pit stops here and there. They'd also had to get up around four in the morning because Charles wanted to make it there before the afternoon activities began. Once they actually got on the road, Lydia laid her head down in Beetlejuice’s lap. She would have preferred to lay against his shoulder or anywhere where she knew he wouldn't make some sort of perverted joke when she woke up, but it was either deal with that from Beetlejuice, or let her parents know she'd invited a demon to their vacation by falling asleep in midair. At least the lap option gave the illusion of normalcy. Surprisingly, Beetlejuice did nothing. He didn't play any pranks, or invade her dreams, or even wake her up to try and wrangle some fun out of her. No, Lydia was woken up by the sound of her father announcing their arrival.

“Ah, here we are,” Charles announced, “A whole week away from living in a haunted house!”

“Dad,” Lydia said curtly, clearly unimpressed with the between the lines jab at the Maitlands and at Beetlejuice.

Charles seemed to remember just who he was speaking to, “You know what I mean Lydia,” he tried to save the conversation, “The Maitlands are… nice, and your little pet demon is under far more control than I've ever seen him,” Lydia subtly elbowed Beetlejuice to stop any plan of revenge forming for that slight, “But it's nice to get away from it all for a while. Get some semblance of normalcy back in our lives,”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “That _ is _ our new normal dad,” she reminded him, “And maybe you wouldn't have to worry about it if you'd learned to walk away from equity every now and then,”

“Even so, a break from all the supernatural antics will do us some good,”

“That's what you think Chuck,” Beetlejuice snorted through his laughter.

They exited the car and headed to reception to check in. Charles, realizing that bringing Lydia along would mean a bit more difficulties with his new marital life (Delia _ did _ tend to get loud), had opted for two cabins. A bigger one for his new wife and himself, and a smaller but no less opulent one for Lydia.

“Man, man, look at this palace,” Beetlejuice said as Lydia unlocked the door. It was three rooms; a living room with a small kitchenette and coffee maker, a bathroom, and a bedroom. Beetlejuice’s smarmy grin turned into a sleazy leer as they looked in, “Oh no babes, two of us, and only one bed. What are we to do?”

“You don't sleep, so there's nothing that needs to be done about it,” Lydia dismissed the bait as she set her bag down on the bed spread. She considered it a moment before placing her hands on her hips, “Well, I suppose I can just live out of a bag for a week. Why bother unpacking? C’mon Beej,” she said heading back out the door, “Let's see what these servants to rich assholes think is fun,”

As it turned out, not a lot. Most of the resort had the usual amenities; indoor pool, outdoor lake, ballroom and studio for dancing, bingo, random daily activities to keep things interesting. Yknow, the same stuff that would bore any average teenager to death. And since Lydia was decidedly _ not _ normal, she was bored even worse. She didn't want to lounge, didn't want to do anything that the resort currently offered, and wasn't about to let Beetlejuice loose on the first day. In the end, she spent the afternoon wandering aimlessly around the resort between meals, with Beetlejuice offering a running commentary on every yuppie and yokel he saw. Eventually, dusk settled over the mountain, and those small pillars of light along the pathways began to flicker like fireflies in the darkness.

Lydia sighed, “A whole day here already wasted with no interesting things to see, no interesting things to do,” she glanced to where she saw the employee common shack and saw it decidedly dim, “Not even a secret workers only party with a sexy dance instructor to come sweep me off my feet. Man, what a ripoff,”

“Seriously?” Beetlejuice raised a brow at her, “If you want someone to dirty dance with baby, I’m right here,”

“Yeah, no,” Lydia rolled her eyes, “Two things, one; you couldn’t pull off Patrick Swayze if you _ tried_. And two: that was just a joke, but I’m glad you got the reference,”

“You seem to think I spent movie nights doing anything except paying attention to the movie,” Beetlejuice scoffed, “Like I didn’t enjoy spending time with you,”

“Oh you were doing other things alright,” Lydia countered, “Like trying to cop a feel,”

“Oh please, you enjoyed it,” he smirked knowingly.

“Doesn’t make it any more okay or any less gross,”

“I don’t hear you denying that you liked it though,” he leered further.

“Beetlejuice,” her tone was a warning, but her folded arms doing more to hold his attention. When she knew he wasn’t paying attention she repeated herself, “Beetlejuice!”

“I love how I’m in the wrong for being attracted to my hotter than hell w- best friend,” Beetlejuice groused, though it didn’t escape her he tried to respect her discomfort with them being married by correcting himself almost immediately. Well, he was trying wasn’t he?

“Come on,” Lydia nodded her head, “If we hurry, maybe we can watch the last of the sunset from our cabin,”

They ended up sitting on the porch, watching the lasts glimmers of light fade away as they reflected over the gently lapping waters of the lake near the cabins. It was a beautiful sight, and would have made the perfect ending to a beautiful day. Unfortunately, that hadn’t been Lydia’s experience. Her day had been wasted looking for something interesting to do. Beetlejuice made the boredom a little more bearable, providing ample suggestions on how much fun they could have if she just let him out. But even he hadn’t been able to lift her spirits completely. Lydia sighed, and Beetlejuice took notice.

“What’s wrong babes?” he asked her, looking genuinely concerned.

“It’s just, I don’t know,” Lydia was frustrated with her inability to articulate herself properly, compounded by how the day had gone, “It wasn’t as though I was expecting much from a place like this, but I figured they’d have at least _ something _ interesting to do. If this keeps up I might let you out just so you can scare a few upstart rich assholes.”

“Baby, I promise,” Beetlejuice was on his knees before her, hands clasped together like a petitioner seeking supplication, “You let me out and we’ll be running this resort by this time tomorrow.”

“You know I can’t do that,” Lydia sighed, fiddling with the chain of her necklace, “Though it’s a tempting offer, a _ really _ tempting offer. Is there anything deviant we could do that my parents _ wouldn’t _ figure out and pin on us though?”

“We could hole up in your cabin for the next several days,”

“Doing what?”

“Oh I think you know what,” the smarm in his voice, his sleazy grin, lascivious eyes, and waggling brows were impossible to miss, even in the darkness.

“Cute Beetlejuice,” Lydia snarked, “real cute.” she considered the dark rippling waters of the late and sighed a third time, “Maybe I should have gone swimming earlier,”

“Why didn’t you?” Beetlejuice tilted his head at her.

“Because I didn’t want to put myself on display for all the teenage and middle aged perverts here?” Lydia offered, “Present company included,”

“You say that as though I’m supposed to be offended,” Beetlejuice shrugged the insult off, “You said it already though, I’m your creepy old guy, remember?”

“Yeah…” Lydia hesitantly agreed, “Besides, the sun is cancer, I’m fine not dying of skin lumps thank you very much. But,” she sighed yet again, “I’m kind of wishing I’d gone before it got too dark now.”

Beetlejuice was quiet for a moment, seemingly being thoughtful. Lydia could just make out his form in the darkness, sitting beside her, very much in the pose reminiscent of the thinker. Eventually, he spoke, voice breaking through the sounds of evening,

“Hey,” he began conversationally, “Have you ever been skinny dipping?”

Lydia was silent. Had he, did he really? No, she refused to believe he’d honestly just asked her that question. But seeing his attentive posture forced her to acknowledge that he had, and that he was waiting for an answer, “No...”

“Would you like to?”

The question hung in the air, laden with expectations and ramifications all entirely contingent upon her answer. It was true, Lydia had heard that breaking curfew and doing something potentially stupid and dangerous -like skinny dipping- was part of the quintessential teenage experience. Then again, Lydia Deetz wasn’t exactly the quintessential teenager, and she was pretty summoning a demon in order to get rid of one’s parent and then spending three days terrorizing the neighbors and anyone dumb enough to darken your doorway meant she was already leaps and bounds ahead of most teenagers when it came to the whole teenage rebellion thing. She had called Beetlejuice a creepy old guy, but he’d never actually acted in the manner of any other actual creeps she’d known. Not in regards to her anyways. And despite her first impressions of his appearance, he wasn’t actually that bad looking, and they _ were _ married, technically… Wait, no, she must have been losing what tiny scrap of sanity she had _ left_; she wasn’t, she couldn’t _ actually _ be considering…

“You just want to see me naked, don’t you?” in the end, she went with the response that turned any problem of self-examination onto Beetlejuice. Which meant there was little to no self-examination being done at all.

“I always want to see anyone I find attractive naked,” he replied without shame, “Doesn’t everybody?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Lydia offered.

“I noticed you’re avoiding answering the question Lydia,” he teased, “Do you wanna go skinny dipping, or not?”

“Well, forgive me if I find the idea of you setting foot anywhere near clean water hard to believe,” Lydia folded her arms and glared at him in the darkness. She couldn’t precisely see him, but she knew he could see her.

“The chance to see you naked is more than enough incentive,” he informed her.

“And yet you refuse to take a shower,” Lydia raised a brow in his direction.

“You’ve never offered to shower with me,” Beetlejuice countered, “C’mon Lyds; you’ve actually got one, so why not live a little? I promise I won’t do anything,”

“Right…” Lydia’s tone was skeptical, but she couldn’t deny that the idea of sneaking around to swim without clothes, and without any one to judge or leer at her -aside from Beetlejuice who was easily ignored- held more than a little appeal. Besides, how mad would her father be if he ever found out she’d done it? That was reason enough to do it right there. Even so… she hesitated.

“Well,” Beetlejuice amended, noticing her rather unflappable reaction and mistaking it for discomfort, “Nothing you don’t want me to do,”

Yeah, that sounded more like him. He would always try to press his luck, but if someone genuinely told him to knock it off he would. Far more of a considerate demon than he let himself on to be. If he tried anything and Lydia really _ wasn’t _ into it she held enough control to tell him to stop with the knowledge that he respected enough to do so. The problem was, Lydia wasn’t sure she was ready to find out what she would and wouldn’t allow Beetlejuice to do to her, especially when they’d both be in such a compromising position.

“What’s a matter Lyds?” he taunted, “You’re not chicken shit are ya?”

He was just trying to bait her, she shouldn’t let it get to her, “I’m not,” she replied calmly, far more calmly than she actually felt. Jeez the demon knew how to get under her skin. Though, she would have bet there was another way of getting under her skin he would have vastly preferred, “But I’m not an idiot either.”

“I don’t believe it,” Beetlejuice groaned, “This is the same bad bitch who was a pro at haunting her own damn house and got her rocks off scarin’ the shit outta the neighbors, but she’s afraid to show a little skin?”

“It’s not the same!” Lydia snapped, the harshness of her tone surprised even her. Even in the darkness she could see how Beetlejuice deflated. “I mean,” she struggled yet again to articulate how she felt, “It's… different, doing something like that with you. You're my best friend, but I'm still not sure if I… if I like you like that,”

Beetlejuice was silent a moment, “Well, what better time to find out than now?”

“What do you mean?” Lydia peered at him.

“Kid, if you ain't able to be naked with me in a giant ass lake, you ain't interested. That would be your loss of course, but everybody ain't interested in everybody. Besides, where better to do it than here where your parents can't see me, and the Maitlands can't get all moral on your ass.”

“All moral?” Lydia raised a brow, amused despite herself.

“Y’know,” Beetlejuice waved his hand dismissively, “All vanilla ‘wait til yer married to have sex’ n' shit. I honestly don't know how people think _ that's _ a good idea. I mean, how do you expect to have your partner make ya feel good if you don't even know yourself?”

“Get thee behind me, demon,” Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Hell, I like doggie style as much as the next guy, but don't ya think we should wait until ya know you want this?”

“Lead me not into temptation,” Lydia corrected.

“But sin and vice is what I'm all about!”

Lydia hated to admit it, but he'd had a point. Not the whole sin and vice thing -though that was true enough. She was young, and rebellious. The question was, did she want to do this and possibly regret doing it? Or did she want to look back on this moment years from now, possibly when she was dead herself, and wonder what if?

“We'd get caught,” was her last protest. More of a token protest at this point. She knew even as she said it what his response would be.

“Just let me out,” he replied, “And I'll make sure nothin’ happens to you. You know I don't fuck around when it comes to you Lydia,”

“And yet, that's exactly what you're aiming for now, isn't it?” Lydia said with her usual caustic charm. She took a deep breath in, and sighed, feeling the excitement and anticipation build even as she tried to center herself, “Alright, let's do it.”

“Well then baby,” she didn't need to be able to see to know he was smirking at her, “You know what to do,”

“Beetlejuice,” she began, “Beetlejuice,” twice, third time was the charm. But she still had time to back out, “Bee…”

She was hesitating, drawing out his name because she was having second thoughts. Beetlejuice could see it. He decided to help her along,

“Come on Lydia, you can do this. You ain't afraid of nothin’ or nobody, and ya ain't gonna let a little old lake lick ya. Just one more, finish saying it Lydia. Say my name, please,”

And she did. She said his name. He was free, but he wasn’t going as crazy as he normally did when she let him out. He merely stopped floating and offered her his arm. They took a stroll down to the lake and found a nice spot that wasn’t too far from the cabin. Beetlejuice stood and waited. Lydia did the same.

Eventually they both said, “Well?” but no one made a move. For the love of, if they were going to just stand here all night instead of doing anything Lydia wouldn’t have agreed to do it in the first place. 

“Who should go first?” Lydia asked as she folded her arms. The moon was full, but not so bright that they risked being seen where they were. 

“Maybe the one of us who’s not chickenshit,” Beetlejuice taunted, “I’m only waiting because I didn’t wanna overwhelm ya, obviously.”

“Obviously, is it?” Lydia raised a brow at him, thoroughly unimpressed with his excuse, “In that case, how about we both turn around and undress? So no one gets, _ overwhelmed _,”

“Great idea babes,” Beetlejuice agreed quickly, maybe a little _ too _ quickly. Could he possibly be… no, Beetlejuice -cocky, overly self-confident Beetlejuice- _ nervous _? That was laughable. Enough so to completely dismiss it.

They turned around and began undressing. Or at least, Lydia assumed they were both undressing. Really, she was putting a lot of trust in Beetlejuice not to stare at her as she disrobed. Though to be quite honest she didn’t know why he’d risk being a pervert now when she was certain he was already going to see everything once they were in the water. The moonlight may have been weak but he could see in the dark where she couldn’t. She seriously doubted murky water would impair his vision that badly. And wow, Lydia realized she was really doing this. But Beetlejuice had a point, she wasn’t sure if she was interested in anything more than friendship with him, marriage notwithstanding. If you were attracted to your best friend, it was usually a good indicator that something else was up wasn’t it? Lydia wished she could ask her mother, Emily had always said that her and Charles had started out as nothing more than friends and they’d somehow ended up married.

Her hands trembled, causing her to fumble with the buttons of her dress. She could do this, she could do this. Then came the sash, that was a little easier to manage as with just a tug it was undone. And that left the garment to slide into the sand. Lydia was left in her underwear, her tights, and her boots. Toeing of the shoes, she slid the spiderweb print tights down her legs. She only realized once the tights were off she probably could have taken her panties with them. Oh well, should she do them now, or after her bra. It was as she was deliberating which of them to remove first Beetlejuice spoke,

“You ready Babes?”

“Uh, just another second!” she stammered, quickly deciding that order didn’t matter and she quickly tore them from her body as fast as she could manage. Now fully exposed, she still didn’t dare to look, “Okay, I’m ready, now what?”

“We go swimmin’!” Beetlejuice explained, rushing off towards the water. Lydia kept her eyes closed until she heard a splash. Hopefully he’d gone under the water too and wasn’t about to get an eyeful. Mustering up her courage she barely saw his head resurface above the water as she dove in.

The water was cold, causing her flesh to raise and pebble. Lydia found the sandy bottom of the slightly shallow part of the lake and turned herself around, using her feet to propel herself up to the surface for air. And yet, despite the chill -which was honestly just like hugging Beetlejuice himself- the water felt, good. It wasn’t unlike taking a bath, though maybe this felt better because she knew she wasn’t supposed to be doing it.

“Having fun yet Lyds?” Beetlejuice asked. Even with his hair wet it still defied gravity and stuck up everywhere. Naturally the chill of the water wouldn’t bother him because it was his normal state of temperature.

“O-Oodles,” Lydia replied through chattering teeth. She raised her hands and rubbed at her arms.

“Cold, sweetness?” Beetlejuice asked with a smirk. Given that only his upper torso was the part of him out of the water, she could only see that much of him. Which was a relief, seeing a shirtless guy wasn’t that weird, even if her being just as naked was. And to be frank, he wasn’t… all that bad looking, even with his clothes off. He looked like someone used to a bit excess but not too much, what did the girls at school call it? Oh yeah, he had a dad body.

“W-what do you th-think j-jackass?” Lydia shot back at him. The venom was undercut by the trembling in her voice. 

“Poor baby,” he snickered, “Let's get you all warmed up.”

With a snap of his fingers, she could feel the magic rush through her. It felt like electricity, speaking through her body and causing every nerve ending to fire up, warming her from the inside out.

“Better?” He asked, tone smug and expectant.

Part of Lydia wanted to be petty and say no. But the more logical part of her knew that he would just turn up the heat, either as revenge or because he genuinely thought he was helping. Either way, Lydia was _ not _ planning on dying of heat stroke this evening. Even so, she decided to get revenge back another way,

“Almost,” she admitted to him. When she saw his mouth open to ask what else she needed she struck, pushing a massive wave of lake water over his head and causing him to sputter with indignation and embarrassment. While he was still gaping like a fish, Lydia savored her victory with a girlish giggle and finished her sentiment, “_ There _, now I'm perfect.”

Beetlejuice wiped the water away from his face and frowned a moment, brows knit together. But then, that dangerous, devil-may-care grin stretched across, expression lighting up with demonic glee, “Oh,” he began, “I see… Is that how you wanna play then? Alright baby, let’s play,”

She had half a second’s head start on him and managed to avoid getting caught right off the bat. His consolation prize was still being able to soak her with the wave that rushed out from his flop into the water. But as Lydia began to swim away she felt a hand grab at her ankle. She stumbled forward into the water, only barely managing to take a breath. She couldn’t see anything, but she knew he could see her. Thankfully, Beetlejuice remembered she still needed to breathe and let her go almost as soon as she was dragged under. They surface close to one another and got into a splash fight. Lydia found herself laughing so hard her stomach was sure to ache later. Or maybe that was going to be from the lake water she was ingesting with every breath. But Beetlejuice was laughing too, and it was easy to forget they were out in the middle of the night, in a lake, naked together. He’d always had a way of putting her at ease. An ease that didn’t last as suddenly a bright light was cast over them. Without even thinking about it Lydia dove into Beetlejuice’s arms to protect her modesty. It was only once she was in his arms and pressed up against him as he turned his back to try and sheild her that she realized she could have just as easily sunk into the water. But it was too late now, Beetlejuice had tightened his grip around her and glanced over his shoulder. Crap, apparently he’d forgotten to turn them invisible.

“Can I help you?” he asked whomever was shining the light on them. Lydia burrowed deeper trying to stay hidden.

“Sir,” it was the cordially pissed off tone of someone who likely knew their livelihood depended on not pissing guests off but still had a job to do, “There’s no swimming in the lake past sunset, resort rules. I’m going to have to ask you to step out of the water and retrieve your clothes,”

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Beetlejuice snorted. Before the poor security guard could respond, likely on the dangers of why swimming after dark without a lifeguard was a bad idea or that they would need to alert the manager as to his wrongdoing, Beetlejuice rubbed a hand in a tiny circle over Lydia’s back -circular hand motions being something she’d noticed him doing multiple times when he was getting ready to extend his powers to someone else, like charging up the magic, or juice as he called it- before removing the hand and throwing it at him. In an instant the poor sap was under his control. According to Beetlejuice, possession without consent didn’t work on anyone except weak-minded individuals. Which also meant that most mortals, and even dead people, didn’t stand a chance.

“What’s that?” Beetlejuice moved his free hand like a puppet, and the words came out of the guy’s mouth, “Oh yes, how silly of me. There’s nothing and no one here. Anyone I thought I saw was just a figment of my imagination. I really shouldn’t drink on the job so much, but now I’ll just turn around and return to my post.”

And then Lydia heard the turning of heels on sand and the sound of footsteps walking off. With a snap of his fingers, Beetlejuice either made them invisible, released the possession, or both. They heaved a simultaneous sigh of relief and slightly loosened their grip on one another. And that was when they realized they were still in each other’s arms. The awkward tension was compounded by the fact that they knew if they were to separate Beetlejuice would get an eyeful. And he seemed relatively bashful about that fact. But still, they pulled apart, with Lydia’s arms over herself until she sunk to a sitting position back in the water.

“Um…” Lydia didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t thought about doing it, it had been instinctual, she knew Beetlejuice would protect her. And being pressed against his chest and belly for the three minutes it had taken to get rid of that idiot night watchman, it hadn’t felt bad. It had felt… good. Really good.

“Sorry about that Lydia,” he apologized first, “My bad for not making us invisible straight off the bat,”

“It’s alright,” Lydia assured him, “I didn’t ask you to make sure before we got in. But hey, I have my answer now,”

“Answer?” he seemed a little lost, “To what?”

“To that thing I was worrying about earlier,” she replied coyly as she waded closer to him again, “And do you know what I think?”

“Uh… what?” Beetlejuice seemed equal parts excited, nervous, and knowing him -probably horny.

“I think,” Lydia got herself pressed up against him again and answered, “I like it,”

“You…” and suddenly it seemed to down on him, “Like this?”

With a shy blush Lydia nodded and dropped her arms, “I like it a lot. In fact, I don’t think I’d mind going a little further, if you know what I mean.”

Beetlejuice looked floored. And he was standing still so stiffly that Lydia thought he might have died all over again. So she took the initiative, clutched his upper arms with her hands, rose up on her toes, and kissed him. It was, in the manner of all first kisses between couple, short, sweet, and easy to miss. What wasn’t so easy to ignore was the way Beetlejuice hauled her up into his arms and began feasting on her lips like a man starved. There wasn’t that much of a height difference between them, but Beetlejuice picked her up like the bride she was and cradled her to him like a precious treasure. Lydia threaded her hands through his hair and broke their kiss only to breathe. But if she was going to die, that wasn’t such a bad way to go. Belatedly, through the haze of passion he was inspiring in her, she registered movement. Beetlejuice’s movement. He was taking her somewhere, then sinking to his knees and letting go of her. She realized she was laying in the shallows up against the shore; just far out enough that she was still floating on the water’s surface. Beetlejuice was just a short distance away, still kneeling as he looked at her. Just, staring at her, until Lydia remembered she was laid out like an offering. She raised her arms to him, wanting nothing more than the taste of the undead demon’s lips against her own. Beetlejuice was a slave to his mortal bride, and did as she wordlessly bade. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed. The water between their bodies only allowing for easier motion.

Lydia didn’t know when it had happened, but when she found a small moment of lucidity from the lust she now recognized being stoked within her, she realized her legs had opened in order to accommodate her demonic spouse’s presence and allow him closer to her. And she could feel it, the knowledge of just what her kisses, the sensation of her fingers raking through his hair, their mingled panting breaths only to dive back in for more was doing to him.

“_Beetlejuice_!” she gasped before she could help herself. Beetlejuice, who had been nibbling on her neck and aiming for her cleavage, ceased his actions and looked at her. He saw her flushed, panting face, and realized just what it was he was doing and who he was doing it with.

“Lydia,” he breathed, “Are you… are we? Do… is this what you want? Or should we stop?”

She heard how much it pained him to ask that last question. But she was flattered he asked it all the same. He was rude, crude, a lecher and a perv, and yet he brought the best of himself -which admittedly still wasn’t very good- in order so that she wouldn’t leave him. He was willing to deny himself if she didn’t want it. But now the question was, did she want it? Did she want _ him_?

No. no she didn’t. She wanted to take this as far as it could go. What she had been afraid of this whole time, had it been how attracted she really _ was _ to the demon? How much she’d grown to care for him in the short time they’d spent with just each other and hapless victims for company? How a part of her -a rather _ large _ part she now realized- hadn’t _ wanted _ to use the marriage as a means to rid herself of him? And how happy she had been to find he hadn’t gone anywhere?

“I want this,” she heard herself say, “I want _ you _, Beetlejuice, and everything that comes along with you.”

“If we,” he took a breath and swallowed past the lump in his throat, “If we do this, there’s no going back, and no one else. You’re mine, even after death Lydia. And I don’t share, you know that right?”

“I don’t think I would want anyone else anyways,” Lydia admitted, “Now come here, it’s our wedding night after all.”

He leaned down and kissed her, hands wandering her body. Thumbs brushed against her nipples, pulling them taught between the stimulation and the discrepancy between the magical warmth of the water and the chill of the night air. Lydia groaned softly, her own hands roaming the demon’s shoulders and neck as he suckled dark hickeys on her neck. When he went to her breast, Lydia could feel the heat pulling like a string. Leading from the gentle pulls of his teeth and tongue down to the throbbing beat of her core. Tensing and untensing, a heartbeat all its own. She pulled him away, and back up for another kiss. But this time, as one hand tangled in his damp locks, the other snaked down his body, teasing at his pecs, over the soft curve of his belly, until she found what she was looking for. He let go of her lips in order for a hissed groan of pleasure to escape him. Lydia had him in hand, and gently teased him with simple unsure strokes of her hand, as her tongue lapped and curled against his. Inexperienced she may have been, but it didn’t seem to deter him from deriving pleasure out of her ministrations.

“Lydia,” he panted her name, “Lydia, Lydia, Lydia,” and then Beetlejuice’s fingers found her core and hooked themselves up into it, probing and delving. Her breath hitched, right there as he brushed against one of her inner walls.

“_Beetlejuice_!” she hissed again, “There, right there,”

Maybe it was due to the fact that she was inexperienced, or maybe he was just that good. But Lydia’s climax came far quicker than she might have expected it to. Bleary eyes watched as Beetlejuice removed his fingers from her and stuck them in his mouth. He licked his lips with a salacious grin and looked down at her,

“Well babes,” he remarked, “Looks like you’re all wet,”

The double entendre was bad. Perhaps one of the worst jokes he’d ever made to her. But she was so languorous all it earned was an eye roll. She felt him move, curling arms around her and hoisting her back up into his arms. Strange, they weren’t done for the night, were they?

“Where-” she began to ask only to be silenced by his answer.

“Waterplay is fun,” Beetlejuice informed her, “But I can only stand being so clean. Not to mention, we wouldn’t want anything to happen to you now would we? Water has a nasty habit of getting everywhere, and I don’t want anything to mess this up for us.”

He snapped his fingers -to put their clothes away as he would later inform her- and walked her back up to their cabin. Through the front door and straight into the bedroom where he gently deposited her on the bed where he crawled on top of her. His hands ran along her damp thighs, gently spreading them apart so he could nestle in between them. Once again his fingers dipped inside her, taking the remaining moisture and gently spreading it around. Then he took himself in hand and looked at her,

“You ready Lydia?” she noticed he had thing for saying her name, but only during certain moments. Perhaps not being able to say his own had made him cognizant of when real names were supposed to be used. Either way,

“Yes Beetlejuice,” she responded, “I’m ready, I want you.”

And he eased his way inside. She felt the press of his gut into her body as he worked his way into her. It felt, strange. Strange and unusual, but not altogether unpleasant. In and out, pressing further in with each small withdrawl. Until, she felt his grunt reverberate against her, along with the press of his hips fully against her own.

“Lyds,” he rasped against his neck. Lydia ran her hands up his arms and wound them around his neck.

“I’m alright,” she assured him softly, “You can move,”

And so he did. Slowly at first, and then with increased persistency. A man seeking completion, but not forgetting his own, as he shifted most of his weight to one arm while the other reached down to stimulate her clit in time with his strokes. It felt like forever, but was probably really only a few minutes. She teetered on that buildng edge, so tightly wound she thought this might cause her to explode. And then, she did. She felt the snap, that leap where the ground suddenly no longer existed beneath her and she was falling. Falling rapturously into an indescribable bliss. Through the haze she heard his own sounds of pleasure burst forth from his throat. Then the press of heavy girth on top of her as he slumped forward. When she next came to she was curled into his shoulder as they sought to catch their breath. No words could fracture the slowly growing quiet as her pulse returned to normal. But what could be said? Lydia peered through the darkness to look at him, and pressed a kiss against Beetlejuice’s lips. That was enough, they were enough.

Lydia spent most of the rest of that vacation joining her parents to activities only to slip away at some point in the day; showing up for meals before disappearing once again. And yet, they had noticed that special glow about her countenance whenever they did manage to see her. Her father grimly suspected his daughter had found a beau. Delia was happy that Lydia had found someone and managed to persuade her husband not to confront Lydia on the subject. It was just a vacation fling, she reminded Charles, it couldn’t last. How wrong she was, but didn’t realize. And when Lydia returned home from her trip, the Maitlands saw her walk out of the car, hand in hand with the demon she’d married.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading you guys, I seriously appreciate it. Until next time!


End file.
